fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doug.scheer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spongebob.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stelios7 (Talk) 21:10, May 10, 2011 THERE JUST A LITTLE POPUALR (SAME AS FAIRLY ODD PARENTS) Im not hurting your feeling its why i don't want you to think its unpopular. btw it was base on the upcoming movie on the binweevils and the comic is up on the binweevils fan art. sorry to interupt but only me can edit the plum blob not you are anyone just me. Emilythebrawler 19:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Even Steven Thanks. we can be friends. sure feel pal even steven I got this word from Phineas and ferb. when will you do the full plot of Nicktoons: the rise of dora the exploer? Emilythebrawler 16:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Im going on holiday today! Emilythebrawler 07:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 07:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please can Tink and Fling be in the nicktoons racing thank you. 15:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Well... Fine I Will Add Them. Plum Blob Wiki I made a the plum blob wiki today and wandeing for some help. heres the link http://theplumblob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plum_Blob_Wiki Hey Doug plz can you the whole plot of Nicktoons: Rise of dora the exploer and the plum blob the video game. on the fifth level on the plum blob the video game. Dotty has a birthday party and Red Blaze comes up and wreaks the place. Emilythebrawler 17:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Intros I made a intro of Nicktoons Kart Intro if you want to do the plot. Emilythebrawler 18:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I Plz tell me the story of the nicktoons kart story mode and the moves of the characters. Emilythebrawler 18:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Plum Blob Tasks What about the plum blob? Emilythebrawler 16:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) plz can Tink and Fling be added on Nick Racers Revolution 3D 2 thank you Emilythebrawler 19:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) add the plum blob on Nick Jetix plz Emilythebrawler 16:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Plz can you help me do the rest of the script of the plum blob episde inflata blob thank you Emilythebrawler 19:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Add the full story mode plot of Nicktoons kart please thank you. Emilythebrawler 20:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) plz can you add Tink and Fling in Nicktoons Brawl thank you Emilythebrawler 06:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm from Fantendo, hate me? I created the Wiki! ! Please put the plum blob back into Nick Racer 2011 thank you. Emilythebrawler 17:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Please make a nicktoons movie: The legends of Mew and Hex. its like the pokemon legends of mew and lurcairo but nicktoons like Emilythebrawler 20:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for the episodes of the plum blob? Emilythebrawler 09:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) plz add The Plum Blob (Tink & Fling) and blob town (Clob town) & 2nd Dimetion of Black Mistress to Nicktoons: across the 2nd dimetion game. plz do the rest of the script of the plum blob episode inflata blob Emilythebrawler 20:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) plz can you make the plum blob episode moldy blob thank you Emilythebrawler 15:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) plz make scripts from the episodes the plum blob. Some Jerk! Hey Doug Some Jerk who don't have an Wikia accont thinks the plum blob show and the main characters are stupid. please can you sort it out now. I know I made that show but tell them don't send silly words on it. Thank you. Emilythebrawler 19:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) same thing. he creeps me out man. but you are awsomePac-man 64 22:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know the feeling, Emily. He just told me that Hoops and Yoyo and Spike sucks. He said "F*** THIS!" on Doug's Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series page, and he yelled at him. ~~MattBoo~~ Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland How Do You Like My Nicktoon Serie Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland He Thanks For The New Characters You Can Edit Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Whenever You Want Hello Hello, I understand you do not like Fantendo, but there is no reason to go around dissing it. Try sorting it out with them, but there is no reason to start saying its "bad" because you didnt get what you wanted. I understand they where deleting the games you made, maybe try to make them better quality, or discuss it with them. Also, I hope you are not offended by this, but its easier to read when you dont put a capital letter on each word, I used to do that, but it got really annoying and I learned not to. MidnightYoshi 17:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I don't know if you've seen me around, but I'm a sysop from Fantendo - MidnightYoshi showed me your blog post and I'd like to let you know that we don't have malicious intentions. Your articles were deleted because they did not meet the quality standards, listed here. If you are willing to improve your articles, then we will happily accept your articles. :) DORA IS SCARY MAN!!!!! I hate Dora she is Scary see gives me the goosebumps all her stupid. Boo to her I hate Dora and her stupid friends she a villains she wanted to get revenage to the nicktoons and take over the world. and I hate her so much! I'm on your side Doug.Scheer Your the best Doug. Scheer the second sqeual to Nicktoons: The rise of dora the exploer 2: the transformation power. Emilythebrawler 12:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I still hate Dora and I will never Love her!!! Doug Block him hurry before he ask you to leave! Emilythebrawler 15:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fantendo I read your user page, and it's kinda rude for some random guy on Fantendo deleting a page you created. It is so unfair. SuperSaiyanKirby 18:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Eh... what's up, Doc? Let's talk, shall we? Pick a toon Short marathon of a cartoon of your choice Nicktoons Kart please can you do the story mode cutscrene of Nicktoons kart thank you. Emilythebrawler 11:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Good news & bad news Doug I got some good news & some bad news. The Good News is Looney tunes & merrie melodies fan is block on this site but the bad news is a stupid wikia editor is wreaking the site I will had to report this to super sayian kirby of all of this wreaking of the stupid wikia editor. Emilythebrawler 17:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) How to Block Well, all you need to do is be an admin or a sysop. I don't know how to make you one though, but let the man do his business. ----'What's up, doc?' That's all, folks! I blocked him. THATS LOONEY TUNES & MELODY MERRIES FAN! LT stands for Looney Tunes. Thats Looney Tunes & Melody merries fan he made a new account and try to take revenge to us get super sayain kirby tell him to blocked LT fan. Emilythebrawler 19:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ASK SUPER SAYIAN KIRBY TO BLOCK HIM!!!!! Emilythebrawler 21:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) He's Better than Me Hey, Doug.scheer! I like your Stick Bouyz article! ~~I hope she made LOTSA SPAGHETTI!~~ I'm sorry of mispelling BTW. ~~I just made an edit in TEN SECONDS FLAT!~~ OMFG, did you just put me in the credits of your Stick Boyz article "Sexy Business"? Wow... just, wow. Doug.scheer... I have one thing to say to you..... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I loved it when you put my somehow real name in that article! Yes, I put down Matthew Stone (who is me in person, and NO not the South Park creator) in the creator to my Matthew's World article, CUZ IT'S TRUE! That is actually me! That means so much to me! You became my #1 favorite creator of Nick Fanon now! THANK YOU!!!!! P.S. How do I add you to my favorite creator's list (if there is one), BTW? ~~All your base are belong to us!~~ Stick Boyz Good job! Hi Hi Doug. I'm not leaving I'm just taking a break. I'm to Disney Fanon & The Plum Blob Wiki. if you want to come with me. heres the linkhttp://theplumblob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plum_Blob_Wiki http://theplumblob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plum_Blob_Wiki See ya Emilythebrawler 16:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dora Update Looks like Dora got a new look. I digged some pictures of her and I saw her new look. hows that bad huh!!! You & me hate dora. its time to update the second movie of Nicktoons: The Rise of Dora the exploer. and will see how she feels when she gets kill. you know LT Fan love her but Me & you Don't love her we hate her. You and me will work together and get rid of Dora. Emilythebrawler 15:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Join me on Chat Hey Join me on Chat. please Emilythebrawler 16:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You did do anything, LTFan did... LTFan called me a jerk and loser and I got angry, so I got pay back and took SpongeBob off, I'm sorry if I said that to you! thanks Thanks and don't do it again. P.S: I'm sorry I call you an idiot Emilythebrawler 13:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW I'm making a new nicktoon cartoon called Chucky's Child play Emilythebrawler 14:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Poptoons Uh im not hurting your feelings but one of your shows are for males. but Poptoons are for females. and one more thing. Your keep think that you hate the plum blob. so please stop it now. Emilythebrawler 16:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Doug.scheer I made a mistake. The Dav Pilkey ones are not nicktoons i'm sorry, can u forgive me. Oh and i made tv show spin offs called aj and chester, the plum bob and t.u.f.f puppy spin offs are on it too. i also made an episode on the nick fanon show where the nicktoons must get rid of dora. it was a mistake Doug.scheer. i renamed them so you don't have to worry. i'm so sorry. CAPRAFILMS September 30, 2011. Stop ruining my stuff with your not real nicktooons. Invader Pucca It's okay, CAPRAFILMS. Doug probably already forgave you in heart. P.S. Doug & I both made versions of that picture. ~~D'oh!~~ Doug, help! Dude, there's this n00b here, and he hates everyone's articles. He didn't even join! For example, he posted comments like this on each article like, Matthew's World - he says that its stupid, Hoops and Yoyo and Spike - he says that he can come up with something better, and now... the most horrible thing of all... Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series - he says "F*** THIS!" You gotta teach him a lesson, Doug! He's even worse than LT Fan! On Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series, you post a reply to that comment to tell him to leave!!!!!!! Plz, help! ~~WTF BOOOOOM!~~ this is ture!!!! YOUR AWSOME!!!!! from Pac-man 64 21:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) just fix the n00b problem about the contiruters. HELP THE WIKI!!!!! I BEG YOU TO HLEP!!!! :{Pac-man 64 23:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Episodes please edit The Plum Blob episode Inflata blob thank you. Emilythebrawler 14:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!! YOU PROPLY KNOW THIS BUT........ THE CONTRIBUTER IS GONE!!!!! THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 15:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Doug.scheer, you're hired! I recently noticed your offer on my talk page, and I have one thing to say... ...welcome to MattBoo Productions. That's right! I have a company with only one employee (guess)! But, not anymore! I'd love to make a show with you! sniffles tears of joy THX THX THX THX THX!!!!!!!!!!! I'll let Pac-man 64 know, and after that, I'll contact you! ~~Well, I stole youe face!~~ That is a graet idea!!!! THANKS FOR LEETING ME JOIN YOU!!!!! :DPac-man 64 21:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Doug, since Pac-man 64 agrees for the idea, I'll make the page and you (Doug.scheer) and me can make episodes. I'll post the page a few more days. ~MattBoo ::drumroll The show's finally here, Doug! It's called "MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan". Dou yu liek it? ~MattBoo goodbye for good Sorry Doug. Since you still hateful of the plum blob. I am now leaving Nick Fanon. Im sorry. but this is goodbye. Emilythebrawler 15:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC)